


Alone

by Leviarty



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Leviarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cheesy little piece about Nikola and Helen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

“I don’t want to leave you alone Helen,” he said, running his hand along her cheek.

“I’m never alone,” she replied. She had Will and Henry and Kate and Bigfoot and all the abnormals she’d saved.

“Au contraire,” he replied. “You have always been alone. Your whole life. And since you have become immortal, you’ve become even more alone. You don’t let anyone in, not completely, because you’re afraid of the hurt that comes with losing the ones you love. And that’s why I have to find a way to be my old self again. So you will never be alone.”


End file.
